


Fallout

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Abduction, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Harm to Animals, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: The cultists attack, and things turn dark.





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Attempted abduction, mentions of past rape/non-con, cold-blooded murder, violent deaths of horses and dogs

**CodeSculptor**  
The dogs were first past the farmer's fence, rushing up to Sugar and Eliza. The riders started to circle around as well, and two of them tossed lassos around both Molly and Tibs, yanking them backwards off their horses. Molly struggled to his feet and tried to get the lasso off of him, but it had him caught fast.  
   
Cali, in her panic, failed to notice their predicament and kicked Eliza into a run. The dogs' teeth scraped gashes into the horse's legs, but she dashed away regardless. The dogs then also snapped at Molly, biting him twice. Two of the cultists, seeing Cali flee, chased after her, and a single dog went with them as well.  
   
Tibs stood up and slapped the rump of his horse, sending both him and Sugar dashing off. Two dogs snapped fiercely at Sugar in response, and one of them struck a vein, sending her tumbling down with a whinny. Tibs's horse continued to drag the mare, moving past the ring of attackers.  
   
Then with an angry gleam in his eye, Tibs shouted to Molly, "Brace yourself!" and rapidly cast a spell, causing everything around them to explode with an intensely hot fireball. The cultist holding Molly's rope managed to duck aside, but two of the others, along with all their dogs and horses, were immediately slain. Both the cultist restraining Tibs and one off to the side looked to be on their last legs, and the lassos were burning through.  
   
Molly glared at the shocked survivors, his tail lashing fiercely. "Run. Live another day and rethink your ways." With wide eyes, they clambered to their feet and fled desperately back towards the farm.  
   
Cali, now far down the road, had one rider and the dog immediately on her tail, with the second rider just moments behind. Desperately, she cast Acid Splash at both cultists but only managed to graze one of them. She urged Eliza to run faster, but both the dog and closest rider struck out at the mare, killing her and sending Cali tumbling, _terrified_ , to the ground.  
   
The closest cultist jumped down from his horse and reached for Cali. She was too scared to avoid it. And when his hands grabbed onto her, she _screamed_. The second cultist jumped down as well and came at her with manacles, but her thrashing tail hit his hand, making him fumble and drop them.  
   
Hearing the scream, Tibs strode closer and shot off an impressive number of scorching rays at the cultists. The one with the manacles cried out, the flames damaging him severely, but the other cultist held firm.  
   
" _Cali!_ " Molly shouted and started running her way, but they were just so _far_!  
   
Cali struggled, unable to break the cultist's grip, and quickly cast Acid Breath on herself. But before she could use it, the second cultist finally snapped the manacles on her wrists, trapping them behind her back. The man holding her dragged her back to his horse and _tossed her up across the stallion's back. Then both cultists mounted their horses again, preparing to ride._  
   
Tibs strode forward and cast Scorching Ray again. But _this_ time, he aimed for their horses. All of the strikes hit, and the horses wailed as they were blown apart! Everyone on them went tumbling, and the manacle cultist struck his head and stopped moving.  
   
Molly was finally getting close to the group, but the dog was also there, waiting, and bit him.  
   
Cali, prone and bound on the ground, turned her head and breathed acid all over the cultist who had grabbed her. He wailed and thrashed, looking on his last legs. The cultist staggered to his feet and and started to run down the road, avoiding Cali's bite towards his ankle.  
   
Tibs continued his walk forward and shot another five rays at the man. They stabbed into his back, and he fell, baking inside like a potato.  
   
Molly slashed at the dog harassing him, killing it with one strike, and rushed over to Cali's side. He dropped to his knees, checking over her frantically, "Are you alright? Cali, love! Are you hurt?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs shook himself out and snorted, smoke and steam coming out of his nostrils. How _dare_ they attack him and his friends? And the horses were dead. Oh well. Except for his! This would be a bit awkward, unless the farmer had some. "I think you will be called... Thaddeus."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali struggled in her manacles. "Just get them off me. Please." She was half-sobbing, half-snarling, though it looked like she was leaning more towards the former as she tried to wriggle out of the manacles.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _Yes_! Of course! Uh...!" Molly looked about and then hurried to the nearest cultist, emptying his pockets onto the road. He found a key with another set of manacles and rushed back to try it, but the key wouldn't work.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Tibs calmly picked over the dead bodies to look for interesting things and coin purses. Vax would get her out in a jiffy, he was sure of it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly took gentle hold of Cali's shoulders, helping her to sit up.  
"Don't worry. I'll get you out." He stood to go to the other cultist and saw Tibs already there, looting casually. "Did you find a key?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Oh! A key! Tibs tilted his head and held it up. "Would this help?" It seemed Vax was too busy caring for Kiki to pick the lock.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali tried to escape again but only managed to hurt herself, bringing enough pain that it would definitely bruise.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _Probably_ , yes!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Then go, before she hurts herself."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly snatched the key from Tibs's hand and hurried back over to Cali, kneeling down behind her and nearly fumbling the key in his haste, "I'm here, love! Hold still a moment, please?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She obeyed, lifting up her hands so he could better reach them. Cali prayed in whispers for Bahamut to just please, let her go free.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's hands were shaking, but he took a deep breath and slowed down, focused intently on the tiny key, and managed to free one wrist with a sharp click. He placed a reassuring touch on Cali's other forearm, then unlocked that wrist as well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali turned around and hugged Molly as soon as she was free, crying into his chest.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Ooo, eight gold," Tibs murmured to himself. "Any idea of what we should do with the bodies?" They could probably eat the horses and the dogs, but the people were a different matter entirely.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rocked Cali in his arms as he held her close, one hand cradling the back of her head. "There, now. It's alright... I've got you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali couldn't think, couldn't speak, could only sob.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked over Cali’s shoulder at the desolation they had wrought. Charred bodies lay strewn about, some of them still on fire. There was also a large burn radius in front of the farm, with flames licking away at the fence. _All_ the horses, aside from Thaddeus, were also dead.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed heavily. “We should clear away what we can and then get _far_ away from here.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hrm. I suppose that's true." Tibs went to the fence, controlling the flame and dousing it in one fell swoop. Perhaps the farmer could help! He might have one or two horses he could purchase. With the gold from dead men, even.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali just sat there and shook. Her worst nightmare literally almost just happened. She needed to calm down.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The cultist who had used the manacles coughed and groaned.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali whipped her head over to the man. She recognized him, even without the mask. Member Nickel. Masterson.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kissed her forehead in reassurance before collecting the discarded manacles and standing up, striding over to the stocky human.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The man raised his hands and flinched. "I yield! I surrender! I mean no harm, just taking orders!" Cali sneered. That was him, alright. She remembered him pinning her hands while the others had their way with her. Just taking orders, alright.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well, if you _surrender_ , then you won't mind trying _these_ on, now will you?" Molly held up the manacles, his tail lashing. "Roll over."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The man obeyed, whimpering a little, offering up his wrists. Cali snarled at him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly put the manacles on him, perhaps more roughly than was neccessary. "Now," he said, taking a knee and pressing the man's wrists to his back, "You mentioned orders. _What_ orders, exactly?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Capture the menaces. Bring them back to the temple. Offer them as sacrifices."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I wouldn't mind going to the temple. But not as a prisoner." Tibs had tricks up his sleeve yet, ones that wouldn't be able to be identified until it was too late.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You don't want to. Trust me. They do evil things there. They're evil people."  
   
"We're not evil! We're doing what our great Goddess wants--"  
   
" _Is pinning down your Chosen One and letting other men force themselves upon her what Tiamat wants?_ " she snarled, stumbling to her feet, looking over him. He shut up pretty quickly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's grip on the man's wrists tightened, his talons digging in enough to leave marks.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs scoffed. "If nothing else, we could go in and kill them all. Eradicate them. Like vermin." Though his tone was light, his face was dead serious.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Trust me, if I could, I would. But there's a lot of them, and they're powerful."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs had friends. Powerful friends. Friends who could do great and terrible things. As it was... if she was frightened, he would keep her calm.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's body was rigid and still, and his tail kept whipping side to side with fury.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sighed and said to Molly, "Do what you want with him. I won't stop you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly bowed his head, still tense, and breathed deeply for a while. Then he looked at the man again. "How many... have you _sacrificed_?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well...I mean _I_ haven't...and she!" He pointed to Cali. "She did most of them!"  
   
Cali answered for him. "Dozens of people. He was the one who put on the chains so they wouldn't escape. They've probably killed more while I was away."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And how _MANY_ have you treated like _CALI_?!" the tiefling snarled out, all pretense at calm gone.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"None, none I swear!" Masterson whimpered.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly drew a deep breath in through his nose as he stood, then pinned the man to the ground with a boot between his shoulder blades. "Cali?" he asked levelly, "You're familiar with this temple, right?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I lived there my whole life. I know where it is. It's outside of Allfield and Zadash."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Is there any additional information you would need to help plan an assault?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Have they increased the amount of guards surrounding the place?"  
   
Masterson, realizing he probably was not long for this world, tried to draw the information out. "I don't know. They might've increased the amount since I left. You probably need someone on the inside to get you in, right?"  
   
Cali loomed over him. "You know how I am. You know what I can do. Comply, and I won't do exactly what I want to do to you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly just kept looking down at the cultist in silence, eyes flat and expression cold.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"They haven't increased the guards since I left. They probably will once they hear about this." Masterson sighs. "Please, just make it quick."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"...Anything else you'd like to know, Cali?" Molly asked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I think we've gotten all we can get from him."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, still looking at the man. "Good. Now. Would you mind moving our tent from Sugar to Thaddeus? You don't need to be part of this as well."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded and turned around, using a dagger to cut Sugar from Thaddeus and grabbing the tent from the horse's body.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly waited for the sound of Cali's footsteps to fade away back down the road. Then he drew his sword up, maintaining eye contact with Masterson, and stabbed the blade into the back of the cultist's neck.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Meanwhile, Cali stayed ignorant. She had no regrets for the man's death, but she didn't want to be the one killing him. Not anymore.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly wiped his sword clean on the man's clothes, then walked back over to where Cali had fallen and picked up the manacle key. He collected the other cultist's manacles and key for good measure, then walked back to retrieve the set on Masterson. "Tibs?" he asked, "I think a funeral pyre is in order. _Away_ from the road."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali continued taking the things off of the horses, crying a little over their dead bodies.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Right-o. The horses and dogs as well, or just the humans?" Tibs had seen a lot of killing. He had _done_ a lot of killing. It took a special kind of crazy to not flinch at a man's cold blooded murder, and yet here they were.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed. "Let's start with the people first. The horses might be too heavy to move very far."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Alright. Go check on Vex, will you? She looks like she's about to snap, and I don't see Trinket anywhere. And see if you can't buy some horses from the farmer. Fresh out here."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled sadly, "Will do, Tibs. Will do." He clapped the dragonborn on the shoulder and then walked on by, going over to Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs didn't try and lift the dead bodies onto his shoulder. That would be too heavy for him. But he could drag the bodies off of the road. "Where's Grog when you need him..." he muttered darkly to himself.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Hey..." Molly said, reaching out to touch Cali's back softly. "Tibs is going to start taking care of things here. Let's go see if we can find that farmer and ask about buying some horses. Alright?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. "Okay." Wiping away some tears, she hugged Molly and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back supportively. Then he stepped back, took her hand in his, and led her over towards the farm.  
Molly knocked on the door to the farmhouse and called out, but no one answered.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali held his arm, fingers interlocking around his as she leaned against him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They walked to the barn with its open door and looked inside, finding it empty and with another door open in the back.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Did he leave?" She wouldn't be surprised if he had.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Probably," Molly sighed again. "That farmer was _real_ nervous before, so he likely knew what was going to happen. Or at least about the _hunting_ party. I can't imagine they'd be in his barn, otherwise."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. We can't take his horses, though."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well, it's not like we have a _choice_ in that right now. Not even a donkey."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. They must've stolen 'em."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, "Looks that way."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well, we can take turns using the horse."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Sure!" Molly said with a smile. "I've got legs. And at _least_ none of us got injured in that fight! Some walking would do us good!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah," said Cali. "I might have to request the horse first." She was _exhausted_.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well I'll _certainly_ allow you that, my lady," he said cheerfully.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and pressed her head against his chest, holding him close. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the embrace and closed his eyes, stroking her hair. "Always."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We should help Tibs with the bodies," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly squeezed her close for a moment and then sighed, releasing her. He met her eyes and smiled softly. "Let's."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed him out, holding his hand and kissing it softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smirked gently to himself at that, his tail tip starting to wave merrily again. They walked back out to the road, where Tibs had tied long ropes between one of the dead horses and Thaddeus's saddle, trying to get the stallion to tow it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Solemnly, Cali did her best to help.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly did as well, making up stories to distract his companions from the unpleasant task. And together, they eventually got all the dead horses moved out into the field.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sighed and sat down by the barn. She had no more energy. So much had happened...she could barely keep her eyes open.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Thaddeus was tired from the work as well, so Molly led him inside the barn to rest in one of the stalls. He brushed the horse down, gave him food and water, and then went outside to sit by Cali.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She took his hand and leaned up against him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kissed her forehead and eased her head down to rest on his shoulder. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, tracing his fingers lightly over her cheek, and then rested his head back against the barn wall with a tired sigh. He watched drowsily as Tibs lit fires across the road, and then Molly's heavy eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali fell asleep as well, slipping into a peaceful rest for the first time in a while.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
About an hour or two later, Tibs came over to wake them, calling the pair the wrong names again. He said something about resting at a gray skull instead and that Thaddeus was ready to go.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded, following Molly where he went.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Tibs had already eaten during their rest, so Molly and Cali snacked on the move. They made a game of tossing sunflower seeds for each other, seeing if they could catch them in their mouths.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali barely caught any but managed to get a laugh and a smile. She felt better now that everything was dealt with.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs smiled and shook his head at them. Fondly, of course. It had been so long since he had seen anything but misery and anguish on their faces... "So! Any plans for Winter's Crest? Last year had been tremendous fun."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Winter's Crest? Isn't that a Tal'Dorei thing?" Cali had never celebrated it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well _I've_ never heard of it," Molly said with a smile. "Can you tell us about it, Tibs?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well, I am glad you asked." He prattled on about the holiday, how it was a celebration against a white dragon that had turned an entire region so cold, it was still frostbitten to this day. He talked about the festivities and the food and the games, referencing a time where a nymph had apparently attacked him and his friends. He laughed about it then, but at the time he had been terrified.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali was impressed. "Well, maybe we can bring the tradition over here. I won't complain about having an extra holiday."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I agree!” Molly cheered, "The _more_ excuses to celebrate, the _better_!" Molly then made up a story for them, about crickets that _loved_ to throw parties and a frog that wanted to join them. At first, the crickets were scared of the frog. But by the end, they were all playing hopping games and chirping and croaking together to make music for the dance!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled at the story. It was silly, but sweet. "I like all your stories, Molly. Where'd you come up with them?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Oh, nothing much to it, really," he smiled. "I just think of something I'd like to happen and find characters to fit the story. The world could _always_ use some more cheer!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah," said Cali. She reached down and ruffled his hair.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tilted his head into the touch, tail waving with delight.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her tail swayed slightly, and she watched Molly with adoration in her eyes.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
How _stupid._ Tibs snapped his fingers and said quite suddenly, "Marsha, we don't have to walk. We can just fly!" And before anyone could say anything, he was casting a spell on the pair of them to grant them flight.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali floated in the air, surprised and excited. She giggled, learning how to control her movements.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly wobbled for a few moments as he figured it out. Then he looked over to his girlfriend with a playful grin, "Hey, Cali! _Race_ ya!" He whooped and zoomed off ahead, tracing a swirling pattern above the road.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed him, laughing like crazy as she managed to get ahead of him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly cackled as well and chased after her, playing a game of tag.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She chased him, tagging him before flying away.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He flew up above her and then dove down, trying to catch her but zooming past instead. He laughed again and flipped onto his back, watching her soar above him.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs took Thaddeus. He didn't mind watching them flying about and having fun. Someone had to watch the horse. And he could blank out in peace. He needed to quiet the voices in his head, and a horse could be trusted to keep on the road.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly crossed his arms behind his head and smiled up at Cali as they sped along, the end of his tail waving lazily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali caught up with him, hand grabbing his as they flew along together. "This is really nice," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly drew her in closer and folded her into his arms, holding her to him like something precious.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed him, holding him gently, feeling so happy, so comforted after all that mess.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss earnestly, his tail wrapping around their waists as he clung to her tighter.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"This is really romantic," she said, smiling. Her tail twirled around his leg. Cali blinked as she felt...tears on her cheek. "Molly? Are you crying?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He released a single, dry laugh and a quick sniff, bringing one hand up to wipe the tears away. “I’m sorry, I...” he drew in a shaky breath and smiled at her, “I’m just glad you’re here.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a smile, Cali nuzzled up to Molly. "I'm glad you're here, too." She felt herself tear up a little, too.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held her head in against him with his right hand and gave her scalp a long, solid kiss. He then tucked her head beneath his chin and started rubbing her back, his left arm never letting go of its hold around her waist.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali wrapped her arms around him, letting him hold her close. She liked this, liked being held close like she was a treasured thing. It meant something to her, something big and important she didn't quite understand yet.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The pair coasted along for another minute or so before they suddenly felt heavier and started slowing down. “Uh... we should probably land?” Molly suggested nervously.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. That's a good idea." Cali reoriented herself so she'd land on her feet.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The two drifted down, and they were just a few inches above the ground when Tibs’s Fly spell abruptly ended.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali barely caught herself as she fell, arms wheeling around before she steadied herself.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly, whose tail was still around Cali’s waist, overcompensated and fell, bringing her down with him. He laughed uproariously at the situation, “Now why does _this_ seem familiar!” His eyes twinkled as he gazed at her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled and sat up, brushing the dirt off herself. "I know people will joke that we're connected at the hip, but this is a bit ridiculous."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned brightly, “Oh, never let _that_ stop you! The ridiculous times are the most fun! Well... that and _other_ activities!” He winked roguishly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Once again, Cali devolved into giggles, leaning against Molly and kissing him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled into the kiss, his tail tip waving gently against Cali’s side.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She sat there, brushing the hair out of Molly's face.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was still a bit behind. After all, Thaddeus was gorging himself on some grasses by the side of the road and the dragonborn himself was still deep in his own head. Neither male had any intention of stopping soon.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali checked Tibs. He seemed distracted enough. She leaned down and kissed Molly hungrily.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly _growled_ and drew her in tighter, his knee shifting between hers. “It’ll be _days_ before we reach town. You think Tibs would mind if we slip away for a bit?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't think he would. Seems a bit lost in thought." She looked over at the forest. Seemed utterly tempting.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hey, Tibs!” Molly called from his spot on the ground, “You mind if Cali and I go visit those woods? We’d like to do a bit of _personal sightseeing_!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Nothing. Not even so much as a twitch as Tibs stared at his horse's mane. He was thinking too hard about... something.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Tibs? You okay?" Cali grew a bit concerned.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly eased Cali up and climbed to his feet, worried. “Let’s go check on him,” he said, holding Cali’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed him, checking on Tibs.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Distantly- at the edge of his awareness- he knew people were coming. He knew they were friends and he knew they would be worried about him. He jerked himself back up from the deep rabbit hole that was his mind, wrenching Thaddeus' head away from the grass and back onto the road.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You alright, Tibs?" asked Cali, petting the horse.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, yes, perfectly alright! Nothing to fear."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh okay. We wanted to do a little exploring of the forest, but we didn't want to worry you by disappearing."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Are you sure you’re alright, Tibs?” Molly asked, concerned, “You seemed pretty out of it.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, yes, quite alright! Nothing to worry about, I promise. Thaddeus and I could use the rest, so! Go. Explore. And be sure to take a blanket if you're going to have a picnic." He waved them off and pulled himself off of the horse's back, setting up a camp just off the road.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, a blanket is a good idea," said Cali, grabbing a blanket from the horse. "Let's go, shall we?" She took Molly's hand.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh! Hang on.” Molly hurried over to Tibs and drew a second blanket from the bag. “Just in case!” he winked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and led Molly over to the forest, holding his hand and laughing a bit mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> Well _that_ sure went dark! Let me know if there are any other tags you think I should add.
> 
> The next chapter is NSFW, as you might have guessed. (¬‿¬)


End file.
